Forbidden Love:SasuNaru
by VampyNekoHunter18
Summary: Being heart broken Kyuubi-a blonde boy with three whisker on both his cheeks-ran away from Akatsuki and perform a ninjutsu that can erase memories.When a group of ninja's are on their way to their hometown a handsome raven spotted him.They bring him to their hometown-Konoha.What will happen to him now?Will truth be revealed?Will new love bloom? A SasuNaru Fanfiction. Hope You enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kyuubi is an Akatsuki member he has a blonde spiky haired, oceanic cerulean blue eyes, astonishing tan skin, and three whisker in carved on both his chubby tan cheeks. Who is deeply in love with his comrade who has this stunning appearance, with his stunning red eyes, silky slightly duller hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and the rest of it is in ponytail, better known as Uchiha Itachi. And what is this, what will happen if Kyuubi loses his virginity to Itachi and sometime that week he saw him with another man in the raven's room doing some passionate stuff. Being in his heart broken state he runaway from the main hideout and uses a ninjutsu that makes him forget everything. Meanwhile a group of Ninja's from Konoha are ready to go home from mission when their captain manage to spot an unconscious blonde lying near the river, and still being in his Akatsuki clothes, they captured the unconscious blonde and with the blonde they returned to Konoha. What will happen to him now? Is this where his new journey will begin, where truth will be revealed, and new love will bloom? **

**Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own Naruto he belongs to the great Uchiha Sasuke and both of them belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **

**Warning: Yaoi means boyxboy, containing ItaNaru and mainly SasuNaru, Angst, Hatred, Mpreg, Friendship, and Family relationship.**

**a/n Minato Namikaze is alive and is the current Hokage as well as Sarutobi. Kushina died when she was murdered protecting their baby. Naruto was kidnapped by some unknown ninja but where the hell is he?.. And also Kyuubi no Kitsune here is a girl.**

**Chapter: 1**

"Kyuu-chan.. koko ni kite hmm (come here)" Shouted gleefully by a long haired blonde which he wore drawn into a half ponytail, has a slanted bluish eyes who looks like a girl wearing a black cloak with clouds imprinted on it named Deidara to another blonde but spiky one, he has almost the same height as him, he has this pair of attractive oceanic cerulean eyes, stunning tan skin who also looks like a young teenage girl also wearing the same clothe as Deidara but the mainly different from the both of them is the three whiskers carved on both his chubby tan cheeks named Kyuubi. Kyuubi closes the book he's reading and look at Deidara happily as he stands up from the couch he's sitting at, and put the book on top of the table walking towards the blonde.

"What is it Dei-nii-chan?"Kyuubi tilted his head to the right his smile never leaving his pretty face. Deidara smiles back at his 'little brother'.

"It's just that I want you to know that Itachi-san is already here, would you like to go meet him with me? hmm" Now Kyuubi's face shine in fascination and excitement. Deidara hugs him and caress his face onto the other's face gleefully.

"Kyaaaaa, you're so cute Kyuu-chan hmm" Deidara shouted making Kyuubi to shudder at the loud noise near his ear. Deidara after some cuddles and caress let go of the younger blonde who has this tint of pink in both his cheeks making Deidara to chuckles.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan let's meet up with Itachi-san now? Shall we hmm" Deidara ask excitedly and grab Kyuubi's hand and pulls him, the two of them dash towards the entrance of their hide out Deidara in front and Kyuubi running after him. Kyuubi has this soft, and sweet smile that won't leave his face like it's already pin in his soft lips.

'Itachi-san is here now, I can't wait to see him' his cheek is now turning pink, and he felt that his heart is throbbing so fast. When the entrance is now closer the he had glance that there's a tall black shadow standing at the entrance hall whom he is sure to be the one he's so wanted to see, he then suddenly let go from Deidara's hand then run towards the one at the entrance then glomps at the other man.

"ITACHI-SAAAAAAN WELCOME BAAAACK " The raven called Itachi catches the blonde and letting himself to be hugged. He gave Kyuubi a small smile. Deidara dashes to them with wide smile not noticing the other man beside Itachi who's now sulking a bit.

"Kyuubi-kun… I'm back" Itachi smiles a bit at the blonde who's now caressing his bare chest by his soft cheeks. Kisame the one next to Itachi who looks like a shark gaze at them pouting like a child.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan why is it only Itachi-san? How about me? I also just came back you know? I'm so hurt" Kyuubi smile at the shark man and said a small "welcome back Kisame-san" then back to the raven making the shark man to smile at the blonde kid but at the same time sulk for receiving a small attention from the blonde but more attention to the tall raven. But he knew why, it was precisely three months ago when the blonde had asked him if he could listen to his problem, making the shark man to be shocked. It was the first time the blonde talked to him not that they doesn't talk it was that Kisame was the first to begin a conversation. Kisame didn't hesitate and smile widely indicating a positive answer. They went outside their hideout and talk about what is troubling him and there he found out that Kyuubi has fall head over heels in love with the tall raven known as Uchiha Itachi. Well he wasn't that shock for the Uchiha really is a good looking, strong, magnificent, and deep down he is a very nice and sweet guy, a perfect boyfriend for every girls to have. No wonder that their cute, loving, caring little otouto will fall in love with the Uchiha. He looks at the two men with a warm smile loving the scene he is currently seeing. They are now on the living room the taller blonde known as Deidara is currently at the kitchen getting their teas, a cup of hot milk for Kyuubi and biscuit for them to chew, and he staring at the two men the raven is tickling the little blonde who is now laughing his heart out, tears already forming on the corner of his cerulean eyes matching with his flushed cheeks.

"What a cute little angel we have here"

Kisame's thoughts and Itachi and Kyuubi's tickling session was cut off when a deep voice was heard coming towards them. Kyuubi pounce the owner of the voice and cheerfully smiles at him.

"Peeeeeeeeeeein-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

The Pein guy smiles at the little blonde who he catches and wrap his hands around its small waist. Seeing the scene makes the Uchiha to growl and frown earning a smirk from the orange haired guy.

'Might as well tease him for a bit'

Pein chuckled under his breath and work on his plan. He tightened his grip on Kyuubi's waist and pulls him closer to him snuggling the nook of the blonde's neck earning a chuckle from the little guy. Itachi glance at the two men and accidentally 'or not' glare at the founder of Akatsuki. Kisame just shrug and lays his glance at the nearing older blonde with a tray of foods and drinks and a glass of milk for the short blonde. Deidara place the tray on top of the center table and cock an eyebrow at Kisame who shrug his shoulder indicating that even he doesn't know the answer for his unspoken question. Deidara sigh and slouch on the couch beside Kisame and get his cup of tea and 5take a sip looking at the now mad Uchiha which is glaring daggers at their boss who is now teasing the raven using their little blonde and finds it adorable to see the Almighty Uchiha now burning in madness and how cute Kyuubi react, it's just priceless. It was their everyday life activity and it makes everyone happy especially Kyuubi. It is making him feel so comfortable, the warmth of a true family, and the warmth of being loved. He was thankful to have a family like them. It was already late and Kyuubi had fallen asleep sitting on the older man's lap, his head leaning on Pein's chest because of the older man insisting on having Kyuubi for the night making the Almighty and emotionless Uchiha to groan under his breath. Itachi is now secretly sulking because of a certain orange haired guy demanding his beloved little angel to be his for the night,or the next night or the next, next night and what is making him mad is that even him still hasn't have him for a night, A NIGHT.

"Kyuu-chan is already asleep, Itachi"

Itachi stop his sulking for a moment and look at Pein cocking an eyebrow. Pein smirk at him like he is mocking the younger male earning a confused glare at the man. Knowing that the younger male is not so knowledgeable about this kind of stuff Pein sighs in disbelief.

'BUT HELLO ANYONE CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO IMPLOY RIGHT? RIGHT' Pein cried in his mind. Not really wanting to reduce more admiration he has to the younger male. All he can do is sighs and motion his finger to the sleeping figure on his lap. When Itachi looks at him with a so confused look that is it Pein's nerve snap.

"DAMN IT ITACHI, GET KYUUBI AND PUT HIM ON THE ROOM"

Itachi after hearing this automatically get Kyuubi and carry him in bridal style and start heading to Kyuubi's room but he know that sooner or later they will eventually share room and this thought is just making him to get his hopes up every single day. But then he abruptly stops and looks at the orange haired guy who this time looks at him confusedly and started.

"Yours, Mine or His?"

Now Pein is really thinking if the Uchiha has gone crazy or he is just mocking him. How could he be so dense? The Uchiha Itachi in front of him is so driving him crazy making him want to puke or just slam his head hard onto the wall. He's gone crazy and he really as in REALLY can't take it anymore. Pein abruptly stand up and leave the room, he just can't stay there for a little longer or else he'll going to lose his head for real and go straight forward to his room and lack himself up. Deidara and Kisame snicker on the retreating orange haired this is the very first time they saw Pein in a real pissed off state.

"You da best…'Tachi"

Kisame said in between his laughter while Deidara nod furiously while laughing and tapping the blue skinned guy next to him and earning Itachi a smirk on his lips. It really fascinates Itachi how their boss gone pissed off too easily because of him, well firstly and foremost it WAS his fault touching _HIS_ Kyuubi without _HIS _permission. Now it is Deidara's turn to speak for the first time Itachi and Kisame came but there is this kind of something seriousness in his voice. The lively atmosphere earlier were now gone and was replaced by seriousness. Itachi looking at Deidara still standing and Kyuubi still in his hand while Kisame turn his seating position towards the older blonde.

"Tomorrow is…the day Itachi-san…Kisame hmmm"

Deidara looking firstly at Itachi then to Kisame worried is so visible in his eyes. Itachi already knew what is this talk all about based on the older blonde's worried expression it is all about the cute little Kyuubi on his arm. He went closer to them he can hear them we4ll, because of his sharp hearing but still he needed to went closer for proper discussion. When Deidara notices it a small smile carves on his lips, and when he feels that the two are ready to listen to him he continue.

"Kyuu-chan… will now turn 18 hmm"

Deidara at first hesitate for saying the next few words but then regain his courage after a short deep sigh. Kisame closes his eyes then bow his head his arms crossed on his chest like he is thinking. While Itachi harden his grip on the younger blonde's arm and pulls him more nearer to him like he's protecting him from anyone who tries to get him away from him. When Deidara still hasn't started his next speech Kisame intervene and start talking when the pieces of the said information were glued together to make him understand what really is happening.

"WHAAT? IT'S ALREADY TOMORROW? WOW I STILL HAVEN'T BOUGHT HIM A PRESENT OH MY GOSH WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

He childishly waves both his hands on the air, tears forming on the corner of his eyes, not knowing what to do anymore. Itachi growl under his breath and Deidara roll his eyes then smack the blue skinned guy's head and murmurs.

"Baka Same (Idiot Shark)… Oh well back to the topic. So… what are we going to do with Kyuu-chan? We have to protect him, no double our protection starting tomorrow hmm"

"We really should. And starting tomorrow maybe we should… ban him to egress from our hideout "

"But Itachi-san that's insane, it's like we are going to put him in imprisonment hmm"

"Yeah, Deidara's right 'Tachi. And I bet the gaki (brat/ punk) wouldn't like it"

"No buts, and besides that's for Kyuubi-kun's wellbeing"

"But 'Tachi—"

"NO BUTS…AND THAT'S FINAL"

Itachi shouted anger and concern are so obvious on his eyes, making Deidara and Kisame to shut up and stay still in their position like they are statues. Itachi leave the two, Kyuubi still on his arms and went towards the younger blonde's room. Deidara look sadly at the back of the retreating raven as he sat down on the couch. Along their way Itachi never failed on looking down on the angelic face of the sleeping blonde on his arms. The trip towards the blonde's room is full of Itachi thinking about a certain blonde. Will he hate him for what is he going to do to the little blonde about this—what the two males still on the living room called 'Imprisonment'. What will happen to Kyuubi after his birthday? For how long can he keep his feelings towards the blonde? Can he make the blonde to stay happy and protected? Are some of the things that keeps on circling around his head. Itachi didn't notice that they are already in front of the younger male's room. When Itachi felt something is moving on his chest is the time when he leaves his own world and go back to reality, he look down to see the blonde snuggling on his chest and a little part of his black tee is in Kyuubi's mouth and munching it while moaning. Itachi's worries were moved to the very back of his mind; he felt his mouth twitch into a smile but didn't mind it, all he mined right now is the magnificent figure in his arms. He turns the door knob open and enters the room, revealing a destructive color orange, the color of his wall is navy orange with dark thick large spiral, a single bed— with black bed cover and orange thick small spirals, two black pillow on the headboard, a cute fluffy orange nine tailed fox laying on the corner of the bed— that is located on the corner of the room which is not really that far from the door, and a personal C.R. on the other side of the room. Kyuubi doesn't really have many things inside his room, it is always clean for Itachi always clean it for him, and it is a perfect room for a single person. Itachi enters the room then lock the door and headed to the little blonde's bed and lay him down there, he place the blanket up to his chin. Itachi kneel down beside Kyuubi's bed. His hand caresses the blonde's locks lovingly his gaze never leaving the blonde; he really can't get tired of staring at the little angel in front of him. Remembering again his plan for the little guy and the danger it might experience Itachi's brow wrinkle. He removes his hand on the blonde's head but places it on the guy's chubby cheek and there he repeated what he did to his hair, he caresses it lovingly but gently enough for Kyuubi to not wake up.

"I promise… I will protect you no matter what N—…."

He whispers it on the blonde's ear confident that the younger male won't hear him. He then stand up but bent his body towards Kyuubi his both hands is now placed on the side of Kyuubi's head. He first glance at the face of the sleeping figure before he leans down, their faces mere inches apart, feeling the hot breath the younger one is emitting. Itachi couldn't restrain himself from kissing the young blonde, so he did what he wanted from so long; he removes the smallest distance they both have, their soft lips brushing against each other lightly. It really is soft and delicious that he wanted more not just a simple kiss but to have the little blonde right now, to attack that defenseless blonde in front of him but Itachi just couldn't what if the blonde hated him after that, he's not like someone who will just say if he's going to hate me then it's better to taste him first or something like that so he remove his lips from Kyuubi and start walking away from the sleeping figure before it's too late. The raven stop at the door then glance back at Kyuubi then places his hand on the room's light switch and switch it off he slowly pulls the door close but before he completely close it he whisper something under his breath then the .

"Good night my love"


	2. Chapter 2

MINAAAA~ Here's the second chapter hope you all like it :)). ENJOY

**Chapter 2:**

It is shining very brightly outside. But inside the Akatsuki hideout even though it's not that brightly-what I mean not, it really is dark- but then you can see that the people inside it are super busy why? Because, today is the day, that day when Kyuubi came to this world, that day where the Akatsuki first saw Kyuubi, that day where they first saw the giggling of their little angel and the crying of him when he felt hungry, lonely, not feeling well. The one day in a year where the Akatsuki are all in the same room, no mission is allowed on this day, because it is the very day, the special day for them all. Their angel's day, It is Kyuubi's -

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'KYUU-CHAN HMM' 'MY LIL ANGEL' 'KYU-KYUU' 'KYUBI-CHI' 'KYUUBI-KUN' 'KYUUBI BOY' 'GAKI' 'KYU'"

The little blonde wake up startled as he heard those loud voices coming from just beside his bed. All the Akatsuki members greeted him simultaneously but with their own pet name for the birthday boy. Kyuubi's shock expression turns into a super wide but beautiful and warm smile match with a tint of pink on both his cheeks. It really makes him happy it was like once a year when all of them are all together. Kyuubi went down from his bed and hug everybody while saying his 'thank you'. They left Kyuubi alone in his room to give him a privacy to prepare himself, he takes a bath and after that dress up then went to the main room of their hideout. It is a really big room, they only use it in special occasions just like today, it is a spacious room but then when he came inside it shock him there are lots of foods and beverages, there are balloons and all party decorations, it really is well decorated. Kyuubi excitedly walks towards the group who are lined up hiding the long table that are full of foods and stuffs, they are all smiling: some are grinning widely, some are smirking, and there is this person who is hiding a small but sweet and warm smile and once again the group greeted him happily and was returned with a deep bow and countless of thank you. He is really thankful to have and met them he didn't really know what will happen if they didn't meet will his life becomes this wonderful? Will he meet the love of his life? He just really can't think about it. The party started a long, long, long while ago all are partying like a wild animals except for the two males who are sitting side by side, both are holding a glass of wine but the younger male's glass is almost empty while the older male's is still full not a single gulp is made. Kyuubi's face is already red from the wine, he is already drunk just drinking a glass of wine because of the lack of tolerance for the alcoholic beverage, it is the first time he had drink an alcoholic beverage because the group especially Itachi doesn't approve of him drinking because of his young age but now he is already in that age -18 where you are now an independent person, a young adult. Itachi put his glass of wine on the table near them and hold his little partner's glass of wine saying in his calm and soft voice.

"it's enough Kyuubi-kun, you are already drunk"

"ish nwot dwunk"

Kyuubi said in between of his hiccups trying his best to get the glass from the tall raven but failed Itachi is now holding his glass and put it on the same table where he had put his glass. He grab Kyuubi and carry him in a princess carry and saying their excuse to the group. Itachi leaves the main room where the party is being held and went straight to the little blonde's room, when they got there he put Kyuubi on his bed and put out his sandals and put it near the bed and get a warm water and a towelette then back to Kyuubi who is kicking his feet here and there while saying some nonsense things. Itachi sit on the bed beside the drunk Kyuubi, he chuckles at seeing the cute expression the little blonde is emitting the way his face is all red, talking nonsense, munching, and his eyes are half open half close, he then starts unbuttoning the blonde's shirt revealing that amazing tan torso of him. Itachi can't suppress a smirk when he saw that beautiful body of his little Kyuubi. Itachi gets the towelette and dip it onto the warm water and crumples it to dry and folds it then place it on Kyuubi's chest and start wiping it gently after the chest, then down to his abdomen, but the when he get Kyuubi to sit up to take off his shirt so that he can wipe him well something unimaginable happens, Kyuubi slowly snake his both arms around the raven's neck and wrap it then slowly he remove their distances, their faces a mere inch away, Itachi can't stop staring at those kissable lips biting his lower lip, he just can't control it anymore he wanted no he needed to kiss those lips again or else he's really going to go crazy, but then when he had made up his mind to kiss the younger male, Kyuubi did the move he remove all the space between them their lips are now brushing. Itachi couldn't believe this it really is unimaginable for him, the love of his life is actually kissing him? Omigosh. Itachi's head is like spinning 'more' when Kyuubi licks the upper lip of Itachi asking for permission Itachi didn't hesitate and immediately opens his mouth feeling Kyuubi's soft tongue wandering in his wet cavern. But a great disappoint went all over him when he remembers that the one kissing him is drunk- yeah drunk he bet that whoever might be the one with him right now he will also do this passionate thing…to everyone else. Sensing the lack of enthusiasm from the raven Kyuubi pulls out his tongue and look at those sad black orbs, he tilts his head and asks quietly.

"What's wrong… Itachi-san?"

Itachi looks away and slowly and gently push him away from him making Kyuubi to look at him with those sad big blue eyes of him that no man can resist from holding him.

"Why, Itachi-san? Did I do something wrong? Do you despite what I did? If so … I'm so sor-"

"Don't be… It's not that I despite it… It's just that… We shouldn't do this… I know that it is fine even if it wasn't me right? You are just doing it to me because you are drunk Kyuubi"

"NO… IT'S NOT FINE IF IT WAS ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE… BECAUSE IT IS NOT ITACHI-SAN… I DID IT BECAUSE IT 'IS' YOU… I LOVE YOU ITACHI-SAN I ALWAYS DID"

Kyuubi's face is now as red as ripe tomato, his heart beat is beating so fast like it will burst, and his whole body is trembling hard, tears slowly pouring down his soft cheeks while Itachi's eyes widened in shock, his love just confess to him it's just too much how now he just can't stop his overwhelming feelings for the little blonde in front of him. Itachi pulls him into a tight hug their lips brushing against each other hardly. Kyuubi fisted the raven's lock pulling him more into a deep kiss. Both of them falls on top of the bed Kyuubi on the bottom and Itachi above him, they separate from each other when they needed the oxygen to breathe. Kyuubi smiles widely at his now lover and was immediately rewarded a quick kiss on the lips by the mighty Uchiha.

"The truth is… I wasn't drunk Itachi-san…I…"

Kyuubi looks away, feeling a little bit guilty all of a sudden making Itachi really confused and curious. Itachi then ruffles the hair of the younger male with a smile nodding his head silently saying that he might continue now no need to worry.

"It's just… Itachi-san the truth is… I… I lied to you… I'm not really drunk it's just… it's just that I wanted to be alone with you…Are you mad at me?"

Once again the mighty Uchiha is surprised at the doing of this man in front of him. This little guy never failed to surprise him, that's why he loves him so much. Itachi just did a soft chuckle and looks at his little lover and kiss him again now he fully removed the orange t-shirt Kyuubi is wearing and toss it onto the floor. After he had removed his lips from his lover's lips he had started to kiss the chest of Kyuubi then lick, suck and bite he did it again and again leaving many hickeys on his chest and abdomen. Itachi then looks at Kyuubi with a small smile and plant a soft kiss on his stomach.

"I will never be mad at you Kyuubi-kun. You are my life and will forever. I'm glad you did that now we have all the times to have a great time Kyuubi-kun. We can do anything we wanted until the sunrise"

"Hai(Yes) Itachi-san…I love you so much Itachi-san"

"I love you too koi (Love)"

While the other Akatsuki members are enjoying the party without the birthday celebrant the two are busy making out and making love that entire day. It was the best birthday to Kyuubi it really is, to have his beloved only to himself and to be one with him. He can't wish for more-but there is one, there is only one he wanted to happen, to meet his true parents to feel how to have a father and a mother.

"Just that one God please, grant me that one last wish my God"

-Meanwhile-

At the Konoha village where the best ninjas live, where people are admiring the ninjas so much where kind peoples are living and ruled by a kind, brave, generous and handsome Hokage named Namikaze Minato. He has this pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes, blonde spiky hair with long side bangs, his jolly personality and his kindness is making him to be a heartthrob even though he was already married, but his wife was long ago deceased because of her protecting their just given birth baby who was kidnapped after the mother was killed. Minato closes his eyes remembering the features of his baby when his wife had given birth to him. He got most of his features from his mother but his eyes and hair was his, he can even hear those cries from his baby a drop of tear fall down from his left eye, he really missed his baby boy it was already 18 years ago if he were still with him today will be most likely be the best day ever, the 18th birthday of his little boy but he's not he won't be back anymore. Just then when he's about to burst into tears a voice was heard calling his name from the door.

"Hey Minato, open up will you"

Minato immediately stands up and went towards the door and open it. He knows who this voice belongs to. And he really needed to see him. He really needed some comfort not to anybody but from him. He opens the door revealing two raven haired males the taller one is wearing yukata and wooden Japanese slippers while the shorter one is wearing a white t-shirt on top of it is his anbu vest matching with black tight pants and his pouch of kunai is tied on his left thigh and wearing a pair of black ninja sandals. The older raven step first inside the house when he saw the troubled expression of his Hokage and his son came inside next, he really don't understand why they have to celebrate this day yearly because he knew that the boy's birthday they are celebrating is long time deceased that no one believes. The older raven gives the thing he is holding to his son and went to Minato you can see in his eyes that he is worriedly sick; they both went towards the living room while the shorter raven headed to the kitchen and prepare the foods for the celebration, it was always like this whenever this day comes, he is the one to make all the preparations while his father is comforting the depressed blonde. He sighs and start preparing meanwhile at the living room the shorter man is crying silently on the taller man's chest his hands wrapped on the taller man's waist while the raven's arms are wrapped on the blonde's body, his one hand is making the move on caressing the back of his blonde. Minato said silently.

"Fugaku… Why it does still hurts? It's been 18 years but still, still it feels like it was just yesterday. Fugaku I missed him so much I… I wanted to see him, to meet him, to hug him, to love him… I missed my son… I missed Naruto I really do and forever will"

The man Fugaku pulls him even more, it is the first time he's like this yeah he's been depressed whenever his son's birthday came but this kind of depression is the first time, the cry has even more pain in it, he just wanted his blonde out of that state like he's broken that even him can't do anything but Naruto, his son. Fugaku wanted to share that loneliness. Fugaku hushed him and kiss the head of his blonde.

"Shh Minato, I'll always be here with you. And I know one day you two will meet again and we'll all live happily ever after Minato"

"Thank you Fugaku… I Love you"

"I love you too Minato"

The two look at each other, then their lips slowly brush each other while in the middle of it Sasuke interrupted them with a fake cough, his cheeks a bit pink, His father is a different person whenever he's with Minato, he's the sweet, passionate, and loving guy but it doesn't mean that he's heartless to him it's just that he's just a little strict to him, not like to the blonde he spoiled him too much making Sasuke want to find the person he's going to spoiled too, but he didn't mean he's going to choose from those fan girls of him, never. Minato is the one to broke the kiss, he looks at Sasuke then to his lover then looks down his whole face is red even his ears are red too, Fugaku smirk at his little blonde and gave him a quick kiss on his ear earning a soft moan from the blonde and him a soft chuckle. Sasuke once again interrupted them he's so sick of their passionate moment. He put the last ingredient on their table the ramen his 'mother Minato' is so love. The three headed to the round center table and sit there, Sasuke is sitting on the left side of Minato while on his left is his father Fugaku. They start eating up, even though Sasuke is kind of disturbed about their Hokage's and his father's secret love he finds it kind of nice to have both of them whenever the three of them are eating, in fact he likes it so much, he always feel the warmth of having a complete family but instead of having a girl mother and a father he has a father and a male mother. He's not anymore that heartless, dumbshit, bastard some boys are calling him behind his back because of his worthless big brother who abandoned them, him, his big brother that he loved so much, he idolized so much, it all changed when he had left them. The Fugaku stands up and headed to the kitchen and went back to his seat holding three empty glasses and the remaining two to his lover and son. Minato is the one who get the sake on the table and pour each of their glasses then put it back to the table where he put it. The three hold their glass of sake up in the air, their glass touching each other. Then simultaneously the three shout, not so loud just enough for all of them to hear clearly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO, KAMPAIII~"

Then the three Then the three drinks their glasses of wine, they expend the entire night celebrating and drinking for Naruto's birthday until they fall from sleepiness and drunkenness. A tear pours down from his close eyes down to the table his head is laying on.

"Naruto… please come back… to us"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kyuubi woke up; his head is cringing from pain—no, not his head that is in pain but his body but why?. He looks around his vision is still not that fine, he blink some more and when his eyes are very well adjusted to the surrounding he looks, it is his room but then when he sit up and is about to move the lower part of him hurts like crazy and when he looks down on his body that's where he realizes that he does is bare naked? Whaaaaaat? Naked?, But why?. He then felt something move besides him, then he saw a raven, not just an ordinary raven but in fact the love of his life and is sleeping on the same bed as him, and is naked as well?

"Omigosh, Omigosh, does that mean that night, it wasn't a dream but in fact it really does…happen?"

"Of course it wasn't a dream Kyuubi-kun"

"I-Itachi-san?"

Kyuubi is blushing madly when he looks at his lover who is smirking at him, that pale broad chest that'll make everyone to fight over just to touch it, that slender but masculine body and that six packs that will make everyone faint, and drool over just seeing it. Itachi sensing that his lover is looking at his bare body intently smirks once again, he sit up making the blanket lying up to his tummy falls down to his hips just enough to hide his lower part, he leans forward his little blonde and cup his chin pulling gently towards him his smirk never leaving his lips. Kyuubi gulp and looks away not really wanting to see him, but of course not because of what happened last night since he himself did love it, but because he is so embarrassed to see him at the moment. Itachi once again sensing it let go of Kyuubi and stand up. He grabs his clothes that are scattered on the floor and dress up, not wanting to be found there naked by Pein as he is so sure that he will be killed by him. Itachi glances at his new lover who is trying to stand up but making it more difficult for him because of his hurting hips, he walks towards the bed and sit down next to the blonde and kisses Kyuubi's forehead and speak softly.

"Don't force yourself Kyuubi-kun, just rest here okay? I'll just bring your food here."

"Hai(Yes), I'm sorry to trouble you Itachi-san"

"Don't say that, I should be the one apologizing to you because of me you are in pain Kyuubi-kun"

Itachi touches Kyuubi's cheek while gazing at him softly, if he could he wanted to share that pain, he do not want to see his little blonde in that state. Kyuubi places one of his hands on top of the raven's hand, and leaning his head onto the raven's hand. His eyes are closed and a small smile pinned on his lips, how he wanted this, but it's still new to him, not believing that it is occurring, he then speak still not opening his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize in fact I love what we did last night"

"Please make that we"

Itachi peak on Kyuubi's lips, which made the blonde to chuckle. Itachi then stand up and went towards the door but before he fully left him he then first stop and glance at his little blonde with a small but sad smile and before his blonde notices it he left. It is now afternoon and some most of them are still sleeping because of their 'hang over' from the party last night but there is this person that has the appearance of a teenager with wide blue eyes and short red hair wearing only blue silk pants named Sasori is walking aimlessly around their head quarter like he's not so familiar in there. After some walk and feeling his headache slowly fading he abruptly stop when he hear some noise curios for what is it he followed where the noises come from leading him to a nearby comfort room, there he can fully hear what it is, it is in fact what he thought it is, someone is vomiting? Well he's not that concern because he knew that must be one of them who drunk until the morning came, he's going to leave that place but stop when he heard someone fall emitting a loud thud in his fear that something bad happens to the person who is inside that room he push the door open widely revealing an unconscious blonde lying on the cold floor of the comfort room which obviously just writhe in abdominal pain. He ran towards the unconscious blonde and carries him in a bridal way; he saw the liquid vomit on the toilet bowl so he flushes it gone then leave it. He quicken his pace towards the room of the blonde in the half way of their journey to Kyuubi's room his eyes slowly opens you can fully see that he is still hurt, it's the time when Sasori speak to him loud enough for him to hear but not too loud to make the blonde's head hurt.

"Are you okay Kyuu? What happened?"

Kyuubi shook his head not really knowing what happened when he feels like throwing up again, he struggles from the carry afraid of talking for he just might throw up that instant. Sasori put the blonde down, who ran to the nearest corner and falls into his knee and start vomiting again. Sasori walks towards him and kneel behind him as he caresses Kyuubi's back the emotionless, and impatient red head look at the blonde with sad eyes and is the one who start the conversation with a soft and sad voice.

"Kyuu tell me what really happened?, I know there is something wrong, what is it?"

"I…don't know Saso-nii-san, I just feel sick"

"When did that vomiting start?"

Sasori knew that it's not because of the alcohol they drunk last night, in fact he just drunk a glass of it he will not be that sick. Kyuubi look at his so called "big brother" and speak slowly and softly.

"Not too long ago before you saw me at the comfort room"

"I see… so should I tell every-"

"No you shouldn't tell everyone Saso-nii-san, especially Itachi-san… please make this as a secret for the both of us? Please Saso-nii-san?"

Kyuubi beg as he looks at the red head with his cute wide puppy eyes that no man can resist. Sasori sighs and made a promise that they will be the only one to know what happen today. Days to be more precisely, it's been three days had passed and Kyuubi's throwing up continues, it makes everything at their favor when Itachi and Kisame are out for a mission in finding jinchuuriki as well as Deidara and Hidan, making both of them, Kakuzu who is always at his room busy on his money, Pein who is always at his room, doing? No one knows, Zetsu who is always out for the look outs and hunting for food, but there is one problem for them that they can't escape, Konan who has blue hair, has a pair of grey eyes, lavender eye shadow who is also wearing a labret piercing and a large light blue paper flower in her hair who is always visiting Kyuubi at his room whenever she has a vacant time. Sasori once again glance at the sleeping form of Kyuubi, he crosses his legs then back to his book, he is searching for what maybe the cost of the blonde's illness and what could it be. After 2 more days Itachi's group as well as Deidara's group had returned. Itachi's had brought a jinchuuriki a four tailed beast also known as Yonbi. While Deidara's hadn't brought a jinchuuriki but did have very important information that everyone will be glad to hear. Itachi headed straight to his little blonde's room to find Kyuubi sleeping peacefully while Sasori is reading on the only and the nearest table from the bed. Itachi walk inside making Sasori to close his book and stand up then headed t he door to leave the two, but before he completely vanish Itachi manage to say a soft 'thank you' then the read head totally disappear from the room giving the two some private time. Itachi walks towards the bed then sit on the corner of the bed near Kyuubi's head and bend his head and kiss the blonde's lips. Itachi did hear a soft moan and look at the sleeping figure after the kiss to see him awake now. Kyuubi smiles at the raven lovingly then sit up and wrap his hand around the tall raven's neck and say.

"Welcome Home, Itachi-san"

"I'm back, Kyuubi-kun"

They are ready to kiss when someone opens the door widely revealing another blonde with a grin. Kyuubi looks away blushing but a bit disappointed at the older blonde for interrupting them, while Itachi glare at the other blonde for the same reason, interrupting them. Deidara closes one of his eyes while sticking out his tongue and apologizing. He enters the room and walks towards the now standing raven who undresses his cloak and throws it on the chair where Sasori was once sat at, he whisper something at Itachi then after it was said he left the room but before he had left he looks back at them and give them another wink .

"The dinner is ready said Nagato-san hmm, the dessert can still wait later right? Hmm"

He then fully disappears from their sight. Kyuubi's face turns bright red that he didn't notice the troubled look on his lover's face. The two went to the kitchen and there they eat their dinner, but of course not all of them. After they had eaten Kyuubi and Itachi headed towards the blonde's room and there he left the blonde, Itachi had said that he's going to Pein's room for some very good information. But Kyuubi is still troubled by that, it's been four hours but still Itachi hasn't come back yet, who the heck would discuss damn information for four hours? Even if it's the best information out there, that's totally insane. Kyuubi can't wait anymore he left his room and went to Pein's room, who is forbidden for anyone without an important meeting with him, but for Kyuubi he's always welcome there. Kyuubi knock at the door and say his name, after hearing the blonde's name Pein give him the authority to come in. The blonde opens it revealing Pein sitting on his couch papers all scattered all over floor, he then look around to see if someone beside them are there, but no, it's only him and Pein. The orange head look at Kyuubi with sad eyes that have a troubled look, then speak softly but worries are all over it.

"What's wrong my little angel?"

"Did Itachi-san go here? He said that he will be here to inform you a very important information"

"No he still hadn't, why?"

"He's been out for four hours, he still hasn't returned to our room"

Pein looks at Kyuubi solemnly but was replaced by a frown when the last two words registered to his brain, _'our room '_, when did it becomes their room, of course he didn't say it out loud because he knew that'll just make Kyuubi to be troubled, so what he did is smile and wave his hand in front of the younger male.

"Don't worry my little angel, he's just out there maybe he's with the others right? So don't worry too much okay?"

"H-Hai, thanks Pein-san"

Kyuubi slightly bow his head, his troubled look still there but manage to smile at the older man and say a little 'good night' which was returned by a small 'same to you, you rest well'. Kyuubi walks aimlessly then when he is about to turn left he remembers that Deidara had whispered something to him. And so he went towards Deidara's room, he's just going to ask if he saw Itachi or if he knew where Itachi go. He feels that Deidara knew where Itachi is, and his instinct never fails him. After some minutes he reaches the blonde's room when he's about to grab the knob he is sure he hear creaks of bed, what he did is place his ear on the door and silence himself and focus on the sounds inside, there he hear more creaking sound and… moans? In his curiosity he opens the door soundless and slightly just enough for him to take a peek on what's going on. His eyes widened in shock and pain, when he saw what really is inside tears immediately pours down his soft cheeks and unconsciously he places his hand on his mouth of shock and at the same time not wanting to emit sounds that will make the two person he adore and love hear. Even if it hurts, that he wanted to just run he just can't it must be just some ninjutsu, this can't be, he's just seeing it wrong, it just can't be first of all Itachi is his boyfriend and second Deidara knew about it, he even told him about that, but why?. How can be his boyfriend his thrusting his so called big brother who is moaning in pleasure and like he's enjoying it, not just him but both of them. But what break his heart most is when he hear something that Itachi, his boyfriend, who just say it to him twice or thrice when they are doing it or not, but to Deidara he's even saying it nonstop. He just can't take it anymore, he ran but then not just too far from that room that caused him this unbearable pained feeling he bumped onto someone making him to fall from his feet. The one he bumped looks at him with worried and apologetic eyes stretching his hand towards him and said softly.

"Kyuu there you are oh and there's something I want to tell you, by the way I'm so sorry did I hurt you anywhere?"

Kyuubi shook his head afraid that his voice will just betray him from shaking, and then grab the hand in front of him. When Kyuubi got up by the help of Sasori he manage to ran again but before he could ran away he was grabbed on his arm and forcefully let him to face him. Sasori's eyes widened, Kyuubi is actually crying but why?, not knowing Sasori had hugs Kyuubi already and pats his back, who in return cry his heart out on those not so broad chest. He just can't hold his tears they all want to go out. Sasori won't forgive who did it to his little brother; they went to the blonde's room and sat on the bed there. Kyuubi tells him everything he saw and everything he heard, making Sasori's blood to boil, no one make his little brother cry, no one in particular even though it's the person his little brother's love so much. Sasori made up his mind; no one will ever hurt Kyuubi ever again, and here is not the place for Kyuubi to be happy, so even if he's be left by the blonde he will be still glad because he knew that the blonde will find his happiness there outside the hideout. So he tell Kyuubi his escape plan and what will Kyuubi do after he had left the hideout, at first Kyuubi don't want it, he don't want to leave him, Pein, Deidara and even Itachi and Deidara because they're his family, his home, and second he doesn't know outside the hideout, Itachi forbid him from going outside starting his birthday, he didn't ask for why. But then after some encouraging for him to leave he agree to him, now they are outside the hideout without difficulty. Kyuubi give Sasori a tight hug before he ran away in a quick pace, if he could he wanted to slower his pace hoping that someone will find him escaping, but then what will happen if they find out that Sasori is the one that encourage him to escape, he's sure that they will punish him and he don't want that. He's been running and jumping from tree to tree for about five hours and it's already twilight, when he hear a flow of water he then quicken more his pace to that direction. There, there is the fall Sasori told him to perform the ninjutsu, because of many people passing by there, he's sure that someone will absolutely will pick him up. He stand near the water he first looks at the direction where he knew is the way towards his former family and house is, a tear fall down his eye. He closes both his eyes and performs the rightful hand signs for the ninjutsu Sasori had taught him.

Meanwhile at the head quarter the members are all busy searching for their youngest; Sasori is already beaten up by Itachi, who is so furious right now.

"What the heck Sasori, why did you let gaki to leave?"

Sasori glare at both Itachi and Deidara, and spit out saliva gritting his teeth in anger. Then he said in a menacing voice.

"Why don't you ask Itachi and Deidara then?"

Deidara and Itachi's eyes widened in fear, Itachi punches the wall in front of leaving a crack of a fist. Deidara looks at Itachi then look down. It is his entire fault, he then speak slowly and softly.

"Did he saw… us?"

"What do you think? Breaking his heart huh? Itachi when you know that he's carrying your…"

Kyuubi places his hand on his stomach with a sad smile when suddenly his vision turns black and feels his energy is slowly fading, making his vision to blur and his head to ache. He feels sick again, and then a second later he fell unconscious and his body falls down the running water.

The entire Akatsuki members stop what they are doing. Their full attention is on the red head that is leaning on the wall trying to stand up. Itachi's eyes widened in shock as well as happiness, if he could just jump in happiness he will, but this is not the time to do that, is he really going to be a- no, Sasori is just messing up with him, but he manage to speak softly.

"Is he… Is he really carrying… my child?"

Sasori nod his head, tears slowly pouring down from Itachi's eyes, he's going to be a father. All look at the now shedding raven, some pity him, but some are mad at him saying on their mind that it deserve him from cheating Kyuubi, Sasori had tell some of them what happened to Kyuubi eloping by himself. Itachi falls down on his knees his fist punching the hard floor continuously until it bleed, shouting his heart out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO, IT'S ALL MY FAULT, KYUUBI PLEASE, PLEASE RETURN TO ME, I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY, PLEASE KYUUBI"

It's already five in the morning when a group of ninja's is passing by a nearby falls when one of them whines being too tired and wanted to take a rest for a while, Sasuke their team captain sighs and granted the wish of his companion and sit under a tree near the running water while the three genins he is in charge of are resting as they chat happily, Sasuke looks around not sensing any threat closes his eyes sensing the chakra in the surrounding; he, Akira –the tallest among the three genins, he has a pair of violet eyes and spiky silver hair like Kakashi, he is wearing tight white long sleeve paired with black tight pants, the sleeve on the left foot is fold up to his knee, his hitai-ate is tied of his forehead, and wearing a blue ninja sandals, he is the serious type and hates flirty people, he's just like their captain the heartthrob of the Konoha Academy in their batch, the genius and so on and so forth. The next one is Ryo –the shortest among the three genins, he has a pair of wide dark brown eyes matches with long light brown hair falling up to his shoulder, and he is wearing a red sleeveless, paired with black cargo pants, wearing also a pair of blue ninja sandals, hi hitai-ate is hung loosely on his neck. He is the noisiest, clumsiest, clueless among them, but he is the most prudent of them all. The last one is Miyuki – she is the only girl, she has a pair of red eyes, has a long wavy pink hair, she is wearing a red short kimono, she is wearing a pair of wooden sandals, her hitai-ate is tied on her hair loosely. She is a fashionista known to be 'the girl who loves wearing short kimonos'. Even though she is a fashionista among the three she is the one who loves to fight, she is also a fujoshi who has a fetish for beautiful and cute boys. But then Sasuke's eyes open when he feels an unfamiliar chakra nearby, he stands up, looking everywhere then spot something yellow, he call his troop and the four of them went towards the thing Sasuke spotted.

"Wow, is it a person?"

As Ryo in fascination, his eyes are twinkling like this is the first time he saw something unique. Aki smack Ryo's head, frowning. He then looks back at the unconscious blonde lying on the surface of the running water. Sasuke grab the blonde's both arms and pulls him towards the upper dry land his eyes widened to see what the blonde is wearing. He stretches his arms on his sides like guarding his companions from some wild beast.

"Get away from him"

"But Sasuke-sensei, he's unconscious; even though he is a bad person we need to help him, we can't let him die here"

"He's right Sasuke-sensei"

Aki stated and is immediately agreed on by Miyuki who is examining the unconscious blonde you can see the sparkle on her e eyes, like she had found another target. Sasuke nod his head and sighs, putting his hand down and went towards the blonde, he kneels down beside him and bend his head placing it on the chest of the man sensing if the guy is still alive, hearing heart beats he reported it to his companions which earn a giggle, a grin, and a small smile. Sasuke put his both his hand on the blonde's chest and push down after some pushes he looks at the still unmoving blonde, then there is the time where Miyuki interrupted and suggest something that even Sasuke wouldn't want to hear.

"Sasuke-sensei, use the mouth to mouth resuscitation"

Sasuke cock an eyebrow at Miyuki who is giggling, her eyes are still twinkling. Sasuke sigh and did what he was told after doing it three times, the blonde coughs making the water inside his mouth to come out. He clutches his stomach still not opening his eyes. Miyuki suggested their sensei to change the blonde's clothes of course using Sasuke's clothes. The four of them plus the blonde on Sasuke's back start journeying again, their destination, The Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again guuuuys :)), by the way there is something I want to say, it's that I'm very grateful for all those who like and read my work, I really appreciate it with all my heart and soul even though it's becoming senseless. So ah, here's the 4th chapter, enjoy. :))

Glassstar93: Hehehe, your waiting is over here's the next chapie.

BigBangLuver: Thanks for liking this story so far, hope you keep reading this

Love y'all

**Chapter: 4**

It's been three days since Sasuke and his troop had returned from their mission with this mysterious blonde who is wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Sasuke along with his three cute little students are on the third training ground, it is a part of land inside of Konoha. It is indeed a not good weather; dark black clouds are forming almost covering the entire sky, cold wind blowing along the leaves falling from the trees. Ryo frown while hugging himself and slightly quivering from the cold breeze when suddenly he sneeze and speak weakly under trembling voice.

"S-Sasuke –sensei, c-can we all go now? It's so-so c-cold, its' k-killing me"

"Don't be such a stupid Idiot, Ryo"

"W-What did you said, m-mister know i-it all"

Ryo half shouted at Aki, he stand up grabbing his team mate's collar his hand is still shivering from the cold weather. Aki just slap the other's hand with a snicker then get back in sitting under the tree which is the nearest to them. Meanwhile Miyuki is sketching something in her sketchpad with a wide grin etched on her lips which made the three male shivers slightly. Sasuke stands up and dusted his pants clearing his voice making the three kids to look at him. Then he started.

"We'll now begin our training and that'll be -"

"Waaaahh, unfair Sasuke-sensei it's freaking cold, I think I'm going to die any minute now"

"Don't be ridiculous Ryo, no one dies from a little cold temperature"

"But I'm serious I'm going to die, why don't you believe me huh Aki?"

Sasuke sighs his 50th sigh for the day, He then clear his voice making the Ryo to stop from whining about how he will really die if he can't get out of here to find somewhere hotter than here. When Sasuke is about to say something about how they will continue their practice even Ryo whine for a hundred time and he can't say no to that decision, someone suddenly appear from the woods. Sasuke look at the pink headed girl walking towards them with a smile on her face. The girl in her anbu clothes says her greeting to the handsome guy now in front of her earning a curt nod from the raven who is now frowning slightly. He really doesn't want to be any nearer from that pink haired girl as much as possible, she's just the same as everyone in his fans club, and all he wanted from the raven is either his looks or the title of Uchiha. No one really likes him for being himself, maybe except for his former brother who did once love him for who he is, but now that person is long gone, is long dead for him. The pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura tilts her head forward making it closer to the raven's face. Sasuke immediately step back which earn a pout from Sakura. Even though she is sulking Sakura manage to speak first saying the reason why she came there.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun the reason why I'm here is that Hokage-sama wants to summon you to the hospital right away"

Sasuke nod his head and faces his three cute students with a slight smirk. Ryo hearing the news jump from happiness but is immediately replace by nervous after seeing that smirk from their sensei. Aki just sigh muttering 'this is going to be bad', while Miyuki starting from the start is giving Sakura a hateful glare she really didn't notice nor hear what is now going on. Just focusing how she really, really dislike that damn pink headed girl, because firstly, she keeps on flirting their sensei, it's so obvious that their sensei dislike her, second no one can get his sensei because she will be the one to get his sensei a cute, loving and kind little uke, so please leave him alone will ya Sakura. But then she is return to the real world when Sasuke speak.

"You three since I'm going for the Hokage's desire our training will be postponed. BUT it will not be fun if you three just gone straight home right? So YOU three will be in Community Service until the sun comes down"

After saying that Sasuke vanishes with a 'poof', the three's mouth drop open then slowly the three look at each other and as being in his character Ryo shout loudly. Sasuke who is already in front of the Konoha hospital still hears the shout he very well knows came from his student named Ryo chuckles slightly. But the fact that Sakura is hugging his arm makes his soft small smile disappear, he keeps on pushing the pink haired girl away from him, but the more he push the girl the more it clings to him so he just let her be. The two enters the hospital walking straight to where the Hokage is, but this time Sakura is the one who leads the way making Sasuke to be relieved how he really wanted that pink headed girl to let go of his arm. Sasuke stop when he saw Sakura stop in front of a room, she first knock at the open door as she say

"Hokage-sama as your order, Sasuke-kun is here"

"Yeah, yeah come in"

After hearing the permission to come in, the both of them leading by Sakura come inside the room, the pink headed girl stop at the middle of the room her head slightly bowing while the raven just s walk head straight to the Hokage who is currently standing in front of a bed where someone is lying down. The blonde Hokage looks at him with a smile on his face, while patting the raven's head who pout angrily.

"Sorry to disturb you Sasuke-kun"

"Not to worry, I had everything under control about those little pests"

"My, my, you really are like Fugaku aren't you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gives off an evil smirk after saying his words, those little pests always giving him a headache especially that shorty and loud mouth Ryo, now he will shut up and will not complain again hahaha. Minato after seeing the evil smirk chuckle, reminding him of his current lover, who is now on a mission. How he miss his seme. The blonde Hokage sigh sadly and when he regain his composure he look at Sasuke with his business face. He then started.

"So about the 'person' you bring here three days ago. We found out that he loses his memory and can't remember anything even his name"

"So?"

Sasuke ask smugly looking at the unconscious blonde behind his father's lover. Minato too looks at the unconscious replica of him, ever since he had seen this little fella, he just can't let him go out of his mind, like there is something about this blonde that he must know, but he didn't know what is it. Even though he's wearing that Akatsuki cloak that they are still not sure if he's one of those Akatsuki who kill his wife and kidnapped his son, he still wants to know about this guy, he feels he has the obligation to do so. He replies.

"As the one who had seen him and the one who had bring him here, I allow you Uchiha Sasuke to monitor him 24/7 until he regain his memories back"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock not believing what he is hearing right this instant his mouth agape slightly. Did he hear it wrong? He, Uchiha Sasuke needs to monitor him 24/7?, what the heck, he too has life to manage, he is not raised by his father just to become a nanny of someone who had lost his damn memory. Minato cock an eyebrow then sighs he knew what is in the raven's mind so he overran him from talking.

"It's a mission Sasuke-kun, we assign you because I think that this kid here has an information about Akatsuki. And I know he too also has information about Itachi-kun and hopefully with… Naruto as well"

Sasuke stop from whining inside his head, alright he will do this for Minato, for Naruto BUT not for that damn brother of his. He nods his head and slouch on the chair next to the table he crosses his arms on his chest. Minato sit on the chair opposite to the raven, he first look at the blonde on the bed then to Sasuke. When he's about to speak Sasuke overran him with a questioning looking.

"You know seeing this guy here and you that closely just as I thought when I first saw him. You two definitely look alike he's like your mini replica"

Minato examine the blonde's face nodding at himself, well he may be right they really do look alike. Then suddenly his train of thoughts were broken when someone softly groan. He looks down the bed to see that the once unconscious blonde is now awake with a questioning look. He sit up still feeling his head hurt which he touch it by his hand, his one eyes close from the pain. Minato look at the blonde with a smile which is returned by a confuse look. Softly he said

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Namikaze Minato nice to meet you"

The blonde nod his head, still looking around like examining the whole room then suddenly he spotted a handsome raven sitting next to the bed, his eyes were close that Minato hadn't noticed. Minato gesture the raven then he state his name to the blonde.

"Oh by the way he is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha?… Sasuke?..."

Minato nod his head repeating Sasuke's name, silence fills the room not knowing what topic to talk about. This is the first time Minato is speechless, except when he and Fugaku got their first date. He was so speechless back then like his tongue retreat to the back of his mouth. The silence break when suddenly the blonde speak.

"Anou sa.. Minato-san. Do you. I mean. Do I have a name?. Because, I can't remember anything if I have one. Uhm Anou sa do you happen to know my name?"

Minato slightly bow his head shaking it slowly and lowly with a sad face. The younger blonde says a sad small 'o' . Then room once again filled with silence when suddenly someone speaks making it clear to Naruto now.

"We don't know your name and your personality is because I found you near the river on our way here to Konoha, and we found out that you lose your memory and now I'm going to sacrifice my time to just to keep an eye on you, so NOW you get it?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun that was rude of you, apologize to him right now"

Sasuke yawn while frowning and looks away with an angry pout. He really doesn't want to angry Minato because he knew very well what he can do when he got mad, he will nag at you until the rest of the day like a mother hen what worst is that he will also weep at you. So even though it is against his will he reluctantly apologize to the younger blonde, maybe he can lessen his pride just a little bit than to hear their Hokage nag and weep at him for the whole day. Minato beam a bright smile at Sasuke saying 'that's my boy' while patting his shoulder 'definitely childish'. The younger blonde just look at them with a sad look doesn't really know why sensing this Minato look at the younger blonde, he stands up still facing his mini replica and ruffles the younger male's blonde locks with a grin.

"Don't be sad okay? If this guy said something rude to you again you immediately go to me and he'll be punished by me"

He wink at the younger boy jokingly with make the blonde to chuckle softly his cheek a tint of pink, unconsciously of him Sasuke accidentally glance at the smiling younger blonde. The blonde who sense that someone other than Minato is looking at him look at the only one left in the room which is Sasuke, he do really is looking at him. When their eyes met Sasuke abruptly looks away with a frown making the blonde to earn a sad expression. After some minutes of silence a tall, light skinned female with two loose blonde ponytails and with a pair of brown eyes wearing a white lab coat inside is a white sleeveless match with blue pants suddenly enters the room and another women enters after her, holding a clip board she has a black short hair that is shoulder length she also has a pair of black eyes and is wearing a long black kimono with white trimmings. Minato stands up to greet the blonde woman with a smile, the blonde haired woman just wave his hand then headed to the now sitting youngest blonde, she help the blonde to lay on his bed again to check if everything is fine with him. She put out her hand, she releases a green chakra and focusing it on her hand and places it on top of the youngest blonde feeling the others chakra if something is wrong or not. After some examines she sighs and let the chakra to fade away and looks at the younger blonde with a small smile

"So far every things alright kiddo, you are a very lucky one there after being soaked and being so weak at the time you manage to survive as well as your child"

The three males eyes widened in shock and confusion but mostly shock, the younger blonde look at the blonde woman still in shock he can't say anything no voice is coming out from his mouth, he unconsciously places his right hand on his stomach then caresses it gently then his gaze switches from the blonde girl to his stomach his head slightly bows his bangs covering his eyes and then suddenly she whispers

"Anou sa, for how long am I carrying my child?"

"You are one week pregnant kiddo"

"One week?"

"Affirmative"

"How could that be Tsunade-san?, first of all he's MALE for Christ sake"

Tsunade the blonde woman once again sigh, then she look at Sasuke, knowing that look he then stand up from his seat and stand next to the chair, Tsunade sit there and crosses her legs then start speaking but before she did it she first ask the black headed girl named Shizune a bottle of sake who get out of the room to get her a bottle of sake, and see if the previous examination about the blonde is already finished a pink little pig following her which amuse the blonde teenager, the pig sure is trained he thought. Tsunade shook his head telling them that she doesn't know the answer to his question yet. Minato and Sasuke understanding her just nod their heads. Minato accidentally glance at the mini replica of his, who is by now is still amaze looking at his stomach –maybe still to shock for he is now holding a life inside of him- he can also see that this guy is also wanting to touch his stomach again but whenever his hand is almost at touching it afraid that maybe if he touch it the life inside of it will suddenly disappear. Minato put his hand on top of the blonde's hand making the hand of the blonde to rest on his stomach. The little blonde's eyes tightly shut, then his eyes opens blinking a few times, he then see Minato warmly smiling at him.

"Don't you worry everything will be fine okay?"

The blonde boy nodded his head and smile warmly at Minato. If he is not a citizen of Konoha he will be mistaken them as father and son, they surely looks a lot, even more when they both have this beautiful and warm smile Tsunade smiles a little when she's about to say something when suddenly the door snap open revealing an exhausted and panting raven haired girl who they know as the assistant of the blonde lady in the same room. Shizune rushed towards them holding a clipped document and handing the Head Nurse the documents. Tsunade scans the document her eyes wide open.

'It couldn't be'

"What is in it Tsunade-san?, Is it about this boy?"

Minato asked concern is so visible in his voice, Sasuke look curiously at the document the head nurse is holding. While Tsunade looks at Minato then to Sasuke and back to Minato and sighs then nods her with a sad smile.

"Yes, the reasons why this boy enables to get pregnant, and I don't know a little about him I guess"

She stops herself from talking then takes a deep breath and exhale and start his little speech again.

"As you can see, we figured out that Kyuubi no Kitsune is.. ahmm… is indeed a girl, so she can make her vessel pregnant weather the vessel is a he or a she… but we already all know that the one having the Kyuubi no Kitsune as her vessel is"

Minato and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, while the blonde looks at nowhere in particular only one thing is inside his head

'I think I have heard or know this Kyuubi name from somewhere'

"Naruto"

Sasuke is the one who out speak what is he knew is inside of their Hokage's mind, he knew that chaos is inside of Minato's. Tsunade once again nods her head and look at the now statue like Minato, his mouth is agape, in fact he looks ridiculous Tsunade mentally laugh she doesn't want to ruin the moment so she just hide it inside her

"So, as you all can see we suspect that the reason why this little boy's carrying a child is because of—"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune that is supposed to be inside of my son"

This time Minato had the courage to speak cutting off Tsunade. Tsunade once again nods her head kind of irritated. Putting the pieces together Minato's eyes widened and stare at the blonde lady in front of him he had already stand up clutching his hand into a fist.

"D-don't tell me… Could… could it be possible? COULD IT BE POSSIBLE TSUNADE?"

Minato's voice stutter but then manages to shout at Tsunade demanding an answer he really need an answer right now, he is so confused, and hopefully, just hopefully he could be his missing son. He knows that he rarely knows the boy but he feels something akin inside of him. Gladly to him Tsunade nods her head meaning he could be possibly be his long lost beloved son, Still trying to remember where he had heard that name is cut off when something soft pounced him and then the first thing he knew the gorgeous man is hugging him. He blush slightly not used at the contact, but then suddenly something wet drop on his shoulder then again and again and keeps on dropping on his shoulder then his eyes rolls to where the head of the bigger blonde is, knowing that just what he thought the gorgeous man is indeed crying but why? Not knowing how to stop the bigger blonde to cry he pats the back of him gently.

"P-Please s-stop crying now… If you keep that you'll have wrinkles and you'll ruin your beautiful face"

The Hokage back off a little and look at the little blonde, the blonde beam a bright smile at Minato. Minato once again put the blonde into a tight hug. How he longed for this, for this hug, his touch.

"I-I've missed you s-so much…N-Naruto, I'm so s-sorry if I can't f-find you sooner, s-s-sorry for the last eighteen years o-of pain and lose I-I pr-promise I won't let you go again, w-we will not be separated a-again"

Minato said in between his hiccups, this is the best day for him, yes the best day. Naruto is with him again, they are together again finally. The blonde he calls Naruto look at him dumbfounded, he doesn't know what is happening then he asks

"Naruto? Is that my name?"

"Yes, and you are my son… We've been separated few hours after your mother have given birth to you, someone have abducted you that we assure was by done by Akatsuki"

"I-Is that so?"

The so called Naruto was silence again but this time there is something in his silence there is sadness in it. He looks down making his bangs to fall down hiding his blue eyes.

"B-But… I can't remember you, I can't remember anything… I-I am sorry Minato-san"

"It's alright Naruto… It's alright as long as you are here now and safe everything will be just fine okay?"

The younger blonde didn't really know what to do nod his head not really sure about anything since he woke up. The beautiful lady seems nice though, well then they all look like a good person especially the one who claims to be his father. Minato wave a hand in front of his son worriedly.

"Naruto… are you alright?"

"H-hai… gomene for making you worry"

"Of course not don't worry about it, okay?"

Tsunade stands up and gives out a sigh. He looks at Naruto then shifted to Minato then to Naruto then she smiles. Naruto stares at her then gives a wide smile.

"Welcome home Naruto"

She gives the so called Naruto a kiss on the forehead, but before she leaves she takes a glance at Minato and gives him a sad smile then left. The room is once again fills with silence the chirping of the birds outside is the only noise you can hear. If you were there you can feel the tense forming in the air that all you wanted to do is to get out of that very room, and that is the only thing that is inside Sasuke's head to get out of the murderous silence. He fakes a cough earning a look from both Minato and his son. Sasuke bows his head and speak in a very manly but in the same time soft voice.

"Well you two need to talk, so I'm going to go now"

Minato's calm demeanor suddenly swaps into tense. He eyed Sasuke pleadingly not wanting to be left alone with Naruto, not just now but was received by a 'you have to face this Minato' look he glare at him telling Sasuke 'you daredevil' who earned a chuckle he glare one more time before looking at his son and tried to smile which earn a small smile from Naruto. Sasuke after giving a chuckle slowly and quietly left the room leaving behind Minato and Naruto while walking in the corridor a smirk is plastered on his lips and suddenly speak to himself earning a confused look from the few people near him.

"So what are you gonna do huh Minato?"

End of the chapter… WAAAAHHHH So there you are, It's really hard for me having writer's block I really don't know what happened here and don't know what will happen to the next chapie *sighs* What the heck. So there you go I really hope you all keep reading my work. Hohoho

Until next time *flying kiss*


End file.
